In retail environments, such as grocery stores and other “brick and mortar” stores, retail personnel and customers interact with products and other objects located in the retail environment. As an example, a customer may carry a computing device, such as a smartphone or wearable computing device, and use the computing device for purchasing the product either in the store or through an online retail system. The computing device may be operable to capture an image of a barcode of the product for identification of the product in a subsequent purchase transaction. In this way, the computing device may be used to facilitate purchase of the product while the user is located within a retail environment.
In another example, retail personnel may use a computing device for conducting store inventory. The computing device may be used to scan product barcodes. In this way, the products may be identified for the purposes of inventorying the store.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide improved techniques and devices for facilitating user interaction with products in a retail environment.